Just Another Percabeth Story
by bookdragon110
Summary: Just annother story about percabeth at Goode. A lot of it really isnt at Goode though. Most will probably be with their families or at camp, but that could change. If you dont like stories like this then I suggest you dont read it. Its my first story and I suck at summeries so yeah, have fun
1. Chapter 1-Date Night

**AN-I know that this idea is used to much but I like it so... I'm gonna write it. I just wanna say sorry for any spelling or grammer mistakes, I try my best to go through and check them but when I'm in a hurry I miss some, there may be words like "you" spelled as "u" sometimes because i originally wrote this in class on my phone. You prbably thought this was done but not yet, if there is a difference tence(past,present,future) or a peice isn't consistent in the POV sorry, I try. Also there may be small AN's just to tell you suff that you need to know. I'm not the best writer but I try and so I'm gonna finnish this really long authers note by saying please review I would be really happy :)**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not a guy so i am not rick riordan, unfortunatley**

I dont know how to do the line thingy sooooo...

Annabeth 3rd person

Annabeth was bored. She had been waiting in the Poseidon cabin for a half hour and Percy still hadn't shown up. Tonight was their first date since the war with Gaea, and she was dying to know what they were going to do. All of her friends knew, heck everyone at camp probably knew but wouldn't tell due to some pretty serious threats from Percy. As she was thinking this the man of the hour walked in all sweaty, having just come from sparring with Jason(probably). While he got ready, Annabeth waited on the bed since it took him all of 15 minutes. When he had finished they walked out of the cabin hand in hand. Just outside Blackjack was waiting for them. As they climbed up Percy asked,

"You remember where we're going?"  
Annabeth couldn't understand the response but suspected it was a yes because they quickly took off. After what felt like forever Blackjack set them down outside of a rundown bus station somewhere in New York. Percy hadn't said anything the whole ride but as Annabeth flashed him a questioning look, Percy's face broke out in a smile and laughter escaped him

"it's ok wise girl we're looking for something inside...and no it's not a bus."  
He reassured . With that the couple headed inside and Percy lead them through a maze of stairs and corridors until they ended up in this old bowling alley & pizza place

"Percy, how in Hades did you find this place?"  
I asked in utter astonishment

"I went to a school nearby one time and the day I blew up a good portion of the science lab I ran and ended up here. I come here sometimes when I'm bored but it's not really much fun to come alone. Andy isn't very good at holding conversation!" He replied waving to a middle aged bald man working at the pizza place.  
 *******************just a little line break*******************************  
Annabeth 1st person

We got back to camp after the most amazing date ever at around 1:30am, Percy was walking me to cabin when I nervously said

"Percy?"

"yeah?"

"well, all my siblings are asleep and I don't want to wake them up, so..?"

"So, what do you suggested we do?"  
Percy questioned playfully with a small blush growing on his cheeks.

"Well, I was thinking maybe I could...just bunk with you tonight"

"You know I like that idea. But, there's only one bed in my cabin Wise Girl. You think we could make that work?"  
he questioned smirking but I swear I could see a small blush from the original suggestion lurking on his cheeks

"I think we could figure something out."  
I replied as we jogged over to the Poseidon cabin trying to not wake anyone with our shy nervous laughter. When the door closed behind us I turned on my heel and gave Percy a long lingering kiss,

"you got something I could sleep in?"

"Or you could just go without,"  
Percy suggested before quickly pulling off his shirt and adding, "look we can even match!"  
I gave him a gentle shove which he took as a no. So Percy grudgingly went over to his dresser and pulled out a light blue short-sleeve shirt with an extremely faded picture on the front, I took it and made Percy wait outside as I changed. When I was done I told Percy he could come back in. He changed while walking over to the bed, which mainly consisted of taking off his pants since he had already shed his shirt, and then got into bed. After a minute or so I joined him.

"Annabeth?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"You're just saying that because u didn't give me shorts and I was wearing a dress. But I love you to Seaweed Brain. Goodnight."  
I then kissed his smirking lips laughing while at the same time trying not to yawn and rolled on my side so my back was facing Percy

"I do love you, but the no pants thing is a bonus!"  
he said before letting out what sounded like a mixture of a yawn and a snort. He then wrapped his arms around me tighter kissing my cheek and whispering

"Goodnight,"  
before falling asleep with no nightmares that dared ruin the moment.

 **AN- again review please!**


	2. Chapter 2-Sorry Andrew

**AN- so here's the second chapter. Um...if you didnt read the first "AN" then do that because i will try not to make full posts authers notes, so reading these makes it easier for me not to do that and it has info that's not really important but good for you to know.. especially the disclaimer lol jk but still GO AND READ IT :) enjoy! (hopefully)**

 **Disclaimer: I dont have children...specifically a son named patrick to fix my mistakes for me (as you have probably noticed) so i am not rick**

Still havent figured out the line thingy so if you wanna tell me how to do that, that'd be great...

Percy 3rd person

When Percy woke up the next morning Annabeth wasn't there. He suspected she probably left for breakfast so he got dressed and headed for the dinning pavilion. On his way Annabeth's older brother Jeremy walked up to him and asked

"Hey Percy"

"Hi Jeremy"

"Annabeth didn't come in last night, do you know where she slept?"  
he asked knowingly

"Nope not a clue."  
Percy replied before picking up his pace with a beep blush threatening to take over his face as soon as he walked into the pavilion his eyes sought out Annabeth's and she blushed before looking down at her plate of food that had just sprouted a pile of blueberries.  
 **-don't mind the line break-**  
Annabeth 3rd person

Annabeth had seen Percy walk in and was trying not to stare, because he still drooled in his sleep and she couldn't stop giggling at how cute it was. Which, was very uncharacteristically little girlish for her. When she finally turned back to her plate it was all of a minute before Percy's arms engulfed her in a hug from behind where he was looking over her shoulder. As she turned to kiss him good morning she couldn't help herself and whispered

"you still drool when you sleep seaweed brain"  
He answered with a snort and picked up a blueberry from Annabeth's plate then popped it in his mouth.

"You done?"

"yeah, aren't you going to eat something?"

"Yup!"  
he replied while sitting down and eating the rest of her blueberries. Annabeth saw Chiron look over at them but he didn't say anything about Percy sitting with her. Ever since the war with Gaea the rule about people sitting at only their godly parents table had been kind of forgotten. Anyway, when Percy had finished he got up and said

'Want to go."  
She replied by standing up and grabbing his hand.  
with that she bid a goodbye to her friends/siblings and they headed for the Poseidon cabin once again. When they got inside they sat on the bed facing each other. After a short silence Annabeth spoke

"I love you"  
she said

"I know, I love you too."  
Annabeth got butterflies every time he said that so she just kissed him. He kissed her back lovingly at first but the kiss slowly got more intense.

 **-IF YOU DONT LIKE SMUT ITS REALLY MILD BUT JUST BE WARNED, you can just skip this if you want but ill tell you when its over-**

they broke apart for air and Percy placed his hands on Annabeth's hips but she reached for the hem of her shirt and pulled it off. She was now straddling him in a sitting position and he was having noticeable trouble breathing as he examined her upper body **(AN-she still has a bra on btw)** , She suddenly felt self conscious but when she glanced at his face there was nothing but admiration, Percy's breathing wasn't helped when Annabeth took his hands and placed them on her breasts. After a few moments they were kissing again and Percy's shirt hit the ground in a matter of seconds.

"A-are you sure, Annabeth because I can wait if you aren't ready or..."  
he was cut off with a demanding kiss and Percy wasn't one to argue with this type of answer. After a minute or so Annabeth reached for his belt and just as she was about to unbuckle it

 **-DONE, but you need to know that they were kinda about to do some stuff-**

the door opened, and in walked a 13 year old, new Apollo kid named Andrew, who when he saw them had a deep blush crawl up his face along with the two demigods on the bed.

"Um-uh y-you guys are su-supposed to go up to the b-big house, for a meeting with the other heads."  
he said coughing the last word before walking out hurriedly.

"Well, that was awkward."  
Percy stated with such a serious face that Annabeth had to laugh as she got off of Percy and found the shirt that she had snuck out of her cabin while putting the dress back this morning. Percy hadn't moved.

"Come on Percy we have got to go."  
Annabeth nagged. he groaned and responded saying

"or we could just stay here and blame Andrew for distracting us from his words with the blush that he had on his face!" Percy joked

'That's a brilliant plan then he can tell everyone why he was blushing"  
she joked back. He still didn't move so she kissed him which put a smile on his face but didn't help with the movement of his body. this caused Annabeth to threaten with the only thing that would get him to move.

"Perceus Christopher Jackson if you don't get up and come to the meeting I won't kiss you for a month, and I will take all blue food from you for the next week."  
this got him moving faster then she had ever seen and they were at the meeting before half of the other counselors.

"Wow, who's chasing you guys?" Asked Travis and Conner Stoll jokingly

"Annabeth threatened me, so I ran here as fast as I could so she wouldn't have to go through with it" Explained Percy

"What did she threaten you with?"  
asked Jason looking excited. Percy didn't offer an answer for that one so Annabeth answered for him.

"I threatened him with kissing and blue food."  
she said simply.

"Come on Annabeth that was unfair, the two things that I enjoy the most. I mean at least when you threaten to take away one and you follow through I have the other one to fall back on but both that's just leaving me with no choice and-"  
Percy was cut off by Will Solace walking in and saying

"Come on guys, can't you lock the door? Andrew came back distracted and almost killed Drew!"  
Everyone turned their head from Will to the couple who had just sat down and were blushing furiously. Greatly to Annabeth and Percy's relief Chiron walked in and the room went silent.

 **AN- just so you know i will give warnings for stuff thats like that cus i feel bed if i dont.**

 **Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3-Hey Paul

**AN- I didnt re-read this chapter for spell check or anything so sorry. And I was wondering if you guys wanted**

 **a)shorter chapters but faster**

 **or**

 **b) longer chapters but pretty far apart**

 **Just so you know the normal chapters that i put up of this lenght will hopefully be like a week appart but i had these written and i like to read the longer stories on here or at least ones with a few chapters to start. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I wasn't born in Texas nor have I ever been to the US, so im not gonna say it but yeah**

again dont know how to do the line thingy...

Percy was walking back to his cabin, slightly annoyed due to the fact that the meeting had not pertained to him in any way. It had also interrupted a very fun experience for him. But oh well, Annabeth had left to go to her cabin to get her things. One thing good that did come out of the meeting is that they were allowed to sleep in the same cabin due to the Tartarus nightmares. The meeting had lasted all day because his friend Rachel Elisabeth Dare had delivered a prophecy that he couldn't recall the words from mostly because he had not paid attention and his ADHD had been acting up but he did know that Nico, Will, and Alex (some Athena girl) had been issued a quest and were leaving in the morning.

As he got ready for bed waiting for Annabeth to get there Percy got an idea that he was dying to share.  
*****************L*I*N*E*-*B*R*E*A*K************  
So long story short...

Annabeth came to Percy's cabin. Percy and her had this conversation about her moving to New York and going to Goode with him and she could stay at his house(so unpredictable right? Ik ok ik...).  
But Sally said yes as well as Annabeth and they were headed back the next week as school would be starting really soon  
-another line break-  
Annabeth first person

I can't get to sleep. I have been laying here for hours and my mind won't shut off. I've been sleeping in the guest room for a week but every once in a while I'll go sleep with Percy. I decide tonight is one of those nights and quietly get out of bed and walk to the door. I don't see any lights on so I open the door and head into the hallway. My room is only a couple of feet away from Percy's so it pretty easy to get there in the dark. Just as I'm about to open the door I hear Paul Percy's stepdad say "hi Annabeth" I turn around to find him coming up the hallway, with a cup In his hand and manage a small "hi" back. I was now red as a tomato from the furious blush that was on my face-thank you bad lighting, you're a lifesaver-luckily Paul didn't seem to notice

"so where you going?"  
asked Paul casually. I didn't answer but I could almost make out a small smile on his face. After a couple of awkward moments of silence he starts to chuckle and manages to say "I won't say anything to Sally if u don't" with that he turned around and went back to the room he shared with Percy's mother. I didn't really know what to do so I just continued into Percy's room. When I get in there I can hear his quiet laughter and all I can manage to say

"shut up seaweed Brian"  
before erupting into my own fit of giggles. All Percy says is

"hey, I didn't say a thing!"

"whatever...so u couldn't sleep either?"I respond becoming serious.

"No I could sleep, I was just waiting for you."

"Why would you do that?"

"I wanted my goodnight kiss"  
at this point I was kind of confused so I said

"what goodnight kiss I hardly ever give you a goodnight kiss!"

"Yeah but I am still feeling rather upset about my mom coming home and messing up our kissing."  
he says seriously

"Oh?"  
I ask amused

"Yup, you're such a good kisser. You should grace me with your kisses more often"  
I laughed softly gave him a kiss that lasted for a VERY long time it seemed them mumbled

"remind me some other time, Paul probably already thinks were having sex right now although I'm not sure why everyone just automatic assumes we've had sex" my voice had slowly been rising but I bring it back down before continuing, "but whatever, the point is nope, not tonight"  
I finish giving him one last kiss and falling asleep with his strong arms wrapped around my waist, and my face resting on his bare chest.


	4. Chapter 4-No Blue Foooood?

chapter 4- No Blue Fooooood?

 **AN- this chapter is really short but the next on is about 1000+ words so yeah you can deal :)**

 **Disclaimer: I was not born before 1970 soo... figure it out**

Annabeth 3rd

The next morning when Annabeth woke up she carefully crawled out of Percy's hold and walked to her own room where she read the book she had been trying to read for a while now and waited for Percy to come and "wake her up". When he finally knocked on the door she opened it to his famous lopsided smile.

"Morning. how'd you sleep?"

he asked, a smile on his face.

"oh you know pretty well I had this really comfortable pillow. So it wasn't too bad even if for some reason I had no covers when I got up."

she replied laughing

"ohh whatever wise girl i was pushed against the wall the whole night."

and with that he grabbed her hand and dragged her to the kitchen.

-let's go to the kitchen-

Annabeth 1st

When we got to the kitchen paul and sally were there laughing about something so we just sat down and grabbed some pancakes.

"Mooooooom there aren't any blue onnnnes."

Percy whined

"You'll survive"

his mom replied with a smirk

"bu-but mooom"

"Percy eat the pancakes or The Threat will come into effect."

I replied to get him to shut up, which to my surprise worked the rest of breakfast was spent with the occasional small talk until sally asked me

"So, how'd you sleep, Annabeth? I really am hoping that Percy's body heat was enough since he is a blanket hog."

I being the tactful person that I am choked on my milk. this caused sally to lose all control she had on her laughter. Percy however was the first one to speak

"PAUL! YOU SAID YOU WOULDNT SAY ANYTHING!"

"I DIDN'T"

"and I am not an idiot"

Sally finished the little spat with a smile on her face

"besides you both had clothes on when I checked so its fine with me, really"

Then the rest of breakfast really was spent in silence with me and Percy as human tomato's. **(AN-ITS THEIR FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL)** After eating Paul, Percy and me headed to school.


	5. Chapter 5-Class Time

chapter- let's go to school! i guess

 **AN-i said this would be longer, and i am right. R &R please! :)**

 **Disclaimer- i have never given birth so i could be Rick**

-line thingy-

We got to school at about 8:00 so we had some time to get our schedules. As Percy and I walked into the school we both got looks of jealousy and lust? Percy was oblivious as usual but I had never been anywhere but camp for most of my life so high school was still new to me and my people skills weren't the best. Being at camp I really didn't have to worry about people wanting Percy or me because everyone knew that we were together and nobody dared to challenge that, who knew School could be so hard before you even had a class. By then we had reached the office and Paul was getting our schedules for us. Percy seemed to notice my discomfort and asked

'hey. what's wrong?"

"nothing"

i replied looking away

"Come on..."

"No, Percy I'm fine."

" No you aren't. i know you better than you think and you are not fine so tell ,me before I start tickling you."

he said firm but warm

"It's just everyone is looking at you, and I mean everyone. If they aren't looking at you they're glaring at me or picturing one of us naked."

I whispered, turning to look at him

If people are picturing you naked I will kill them. But, Annabeth it doesn't matter if people are looking at me, I'm looking at you."

He gave me a smile that made me believe that what he was saying was true, which was so adorable. Holding me tighter he kissed my forehead as Paul came over with our schedules.

"I got them to Google translate them to ancient Greek so hopefully you can read it a bit better."

he informed us while passing over the paper with our schedules, locker number, and combination

( **AN-Schedules**

 **First Period- English**

 **9:00-10:00**

 **Room115**

 **Paul Blofis**

 **Second Period- Math**

 **10:05-11:05**

 **Room 287**

 **Doug Smith**

 **Third Period- Free Period**

 **11:15-12:15**

 **Allows use of room 143, library, gym, and court yard.**

 **Lunch**

 **12:15-1:00**

 **Fourth Period- health**

 **1:00-2:00**

 **Room 053**

 **Wilson Handerdale**

 **Fifth Period- Phys. Ed**

 **2:10-3:10**

 **Gymnasium**

 **Albert Turner**

 **Dismissle-3:10**

 **Annabeth Percy**

 **Locker Number 274 Locker Number 314**

 **Combination: 26-13-04 Combination: 35-57-03**

 **ha-ha um idk how other people do their schedules but there's only 5 periods and it may be weird but that how it's going to stay)**

After reading our schedules we went to search for our lockers. Mine was pretty easy to find and we got my books then ventured to Percy's locker. It's not that it was really hard to find but it was surrounded by girls in really short shorts and crop tops, I think, they were sports bra size but I guess they were now considered shirts. Yay, this day just keeps getting better and better! I quickly grabbed Percy's hand before pushing through the mob. When we finally got to his locker we found a girl looking in a tiny mirror fixing her makeup( in the locker beside his). As he opened his locker to put his stuff away someone mumbled

"lose the dumb blonde and come with me, bet we'd get further than you have with her." not-so-inaudibly. I looked around and figured it came from the girl with the mirror, so i turned to her and said in a voice of steel

"I'm not dumb,"

Percy had his books and looked like he was deciding weather or not to restrain me, so I made choice for him when I pulled him away saying

"come on don't wanna be late on our first day."

"Holy shit, you were scary back there!"

He said really happily. I gave him a look saying wtf-why-are-you-so-happy-?

"What? It was hot ok?"

he answered while walking into homeroom. to that i just laughed and said

"ok, you must really love me if all you notice is my hotness in that group of strippers" jokingly. before sauntering to a seat in the back of the classroom. just then paul walled in

"Percy stop looking at your girlfriend's ass and sit down."

he announced. This caused the both of us to blush fiercely. Percy quickly found his seat next to me. Paul introduced himself and did that elementary school 'getting to know you thing' where you tell your name and 3 things about yourself. When it got to Percy he said

"hi."

waved then continued

"um... my name is Perceus Jackson, but i go by Percy. my girlfriend calls me seaweed brain because i love to swim and the ocean."

At that I laughed and though _yeah that's why I call you seaweed brain_ , everyone turned to look at me. So, I guess I said that out loud... oops haha. Percy just glared and started speaking again

"That is said girlfriend, Annabeth, by the way."

I waved and Percy continued

"k where was I? Right! ok...um, my mom named me Perceus after the Greek hero"

"your forgetting the happy ending percy"

scorned a smiling Sally Jackson from the doorway

"MOM!"

Percy shouted before running to give her a hug. Sally looking on the verge of down right laughter said

"Percy i saw you an hour ago. Go sit back down, hi Annabeth how's school been?"

As Percy headed back to his seat i replied

"nothing really new, you know me making fun of him, him trying to act smart, me making fun of him some more."

"well that's good. Paul I just came by to give you your lunch."

"You didn't bring my lunch."

pouted a very childish looking Percy.

"that is because you asked me ten times before we left if i grabbed your lunch because its blue pizza and the school has pizza but it's not blue so you had to bring the blue pizza to school. then you complained to the whole ride here that the school really should get blue pizza because it would be much easier in for you."

I countered

"Why are you never on my side?"

"I told you I wouldn't make things easy for you"

to which Percy just sat there with a scowl on his face. This is when I noticed the other 20 some kids in the room looking at all of us with looks that ranged from utterly confused to highly amused. **(AN-haha that little rime made me so proud of myself).** Paul and Sally seemed to notice this to. so Sally left and Percy was told to finish his getting to know you thing.

"fine, i have ADHD"

"and dyslexia"

chimed in Paul

"I. Give. Up."

said Percy as he sat down exasperated. at this point everyone in the room started laughing along with me and Paul. Once every one was settled down Paul said

"ok Annabeth you go then we can just finish and you can all leave and get your books for first period, k?"

I stood up

"Hi, my name is Annabeth Chase. I just moved from San Francisco, I love architecture and my favourite colours are sea green and grey"

Just when I finished the bell rang and everyone filled out of the classroom.

 **AN-Ok so idk how things work in highschool so we are going to go with how things work in my school for classes hope you liked it! i'll update soon :)**


	6. Chapter 6-Pouting Percy Makes New Friend

chapter 6- Pouting Percy Makes New Friends

 **AN- i like reviews just so you know *hint, hint* R &R**

 **Disclaimer: The only orange food i like is oranges and jello**

_-LINE THINGY-_

Annabeth 1st

Since we had Paul next we just stayed in the room, and talked for a few minutes until our classmates started coming in. Some looked at us others didn't seem to care who we were, which I kind of liked. When the bell went Paul walked in and started class.

"OK. Hi, everyone! My name is Mr. Blofis, but I prefer to be called Mr. B to avoid the whole blowfish joke! I will be your English teacher for this year. We are going to be looking at _The Outsiders_ by _S.E. Hinton_ , a small section on Greek mythology, poetry, speeches,. And by far my favourite essay's. Please note the sarcasm in that last statement! I am hoping that we will have a good year together, all I ask is that you show respect for your teachers and classmates. My class is pretty easy to get a good grade in. As long as you try you should at least pass."

he finished his speech saying

"Now as much as I would love to let you all just sit there and stare at me I am not allowed to do that, I need to take up half of your time so, we are going to do a pre-test! Before you all groan it's not that hard, it's basic things that you learned when you were in elementary and middle school, ok? Annabeth lease help Percy or we will be here for the rest of the day, and neither of us wants that!"

he said as handing out a two page test with questions like 'What is a verb?' 'Please summarise the following paragraph.' So, the test was pretty easy despite being dyslexic. Even Percy did most of it by himself but he was taking forever so I finished it for him. When I put my hand up signaling that we were done, I realised that everyone else was still working on the first page, but Paul just said

"When you're done just leave it on your desk and I will get it when everyone is finished. and could you please do something about Percy's pouting face Annabeth it's making me sad just looking at it"

he joked. But when I looked over I realised that he really did look upset so i got up, sat on his lap and asked

"hey, what's wrong?"

"You were right, everyone is looking at us. Well they're looking at you..." *he looked at me* "why do you have to be so pretty?"

He asked the last part smiling his lopsided grin. I chuckled and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"How do you know they think I'm pretty? Maybe they are staring at me thinking 'why is she with him she's so ugly, it's weird for pretty people to date ugly people' ?"

"Impossible! It's the other way around."

he assured making his best serious face. I laughed and said

"I'm sure it is."

"Hey!"

Then I kissed him. A really nice long kiss

"As cute as this is I need to finish my test, and the major PDA is kind of distracting. Hi, my name's Izzy! Annabeth and Percy right?"

We broke apart and turned to find a nice looking girl with brown hair and olive skin wearing purple skinny jeans and a rocky horror t-shirt, holding out her hand. I shook her hand, saying

"yeah... sorry. It's nice to meet you though. Have you gone here before or are you new?"

"I'm new what about you guys?"

"Well I've technically gone here before but I left halfway through last year so I guess I'm new and Annabeth moved from San Francisco this year."

explained Percy. I just nodded. Now that most people were done their tests the room was getting louder so we had to speak up.

"The answer to that question is 'b' by the way and what are you doing for lunch maybe we can sit together?"

I asked

"Oh, thanks and I'm not sure what I'm doing for lunch, the only people I know here is you guys and my brother, so could he sit with us?"

"Sure"

we replied in unison

"Ok, that was creepy. But what do you have next?"

"We have Math, then free period. what about you?"

I asked

"I have Health then free period. So, do you want to meet here after 2nd then we can figure out what we want to do?"

She asked while getting up as the bell rang

"Yeah that'd be great"

replied Percy as we all walked into the hallway

AN-so yeah review or PM me :)


	7. Chapter 7-Hey Sis?

chapter 7-Hey Sis!?

 **A/N- Please do not kill me i'm sorry but i had to :)**

 **Disclaimer- I honestly didn't read The Lost Hero or The Son of Neptune... so i'm not rick riordan Sorry not Sorry**

im sorry agian and i can't do the line thingy

Annabeth 1st

Percy and I walked into the next class holding hands and were surprised to see my sister Sarah sitting at the teachers desk **.(AN- i know the schedule said something different, i changed my mind but it will go back to normal soon)** We walked over and said hello then went to take our seats. Sarah started class by saying

"This your we will be learning various things that I expect you all to do very well in. Your grades will be from a term test I give out and that test will decide your grade weather you did really good in class or not. At the end of the year you will each be given a year test that has everything that we will have talked about, those will be the indicator of your final grade. Is that clear?"

she asked, nobody really answered but gave a mumbled response to which she took as a yes

"Ok, this is a copy of your year end test. Try to complete it in he next hour."

With that everyone got to work, but Percy who kept giving me funny faces after about 15 minutes, obviously having given up. At one point I couldn't hold in my laughter anymore and burst into a fit of giggles.

"Ms. Chase, please see me in the hallway"

Sarah not really asked so much as demanded, while walking out of the classroom. I nodded and got up to follow her but not before reaching into my bag to grab 3 blue cookies sally had told me to bring 'just in case' and a bouncy ball. As I got up I walked over to Percy and gave him the bouncy ball before handing him the cookies and saying

"Now stay quiet and don't be disruptive i will be back soon, but, Perceus Christopher Jackson, if you got me in trouble I will kill you when we get home."

"Wouv yew!"

he got out around his cookie, smiling his best 'innocent child of Hermes' smile. **(AN-get it? Children of hermes arent innocent! i am way to pleased with myself over that)**

"Mmmhhm"

I replied while walking through the door. When I got outside I found a fuming Sarah Smith. Well, this should be interesting considering she was one of the few of my siblings that didn't approve of mine and Percy's relationship, that I was aware of.

'That thing you call your boyfriend is going to compromise your education, and end your chances in the future!"

she said angrily

"he isn't going to 'compromise my education' because I already know all of this stuff. And just because I am 17 and have a boyfriend, while you're 36 and haven't kissed a guy doesn't mean you get to criticize my relationship"

I retaliated

" This has nothing to do with my relationship status. This has to do with the fact that he is a damn fraud, and you don't need him. He should die and fall into Tartarus to rot for the rest of eternity so we can celebrate. You could be at college in New Rome. But, no you choose to come to a high school for education you already have. And for what? To be with your precious Percy Jackson. He sure as hell doesn't care about you. You're just some stupid pathetic slut that's to fucking needy to be a productive member to society, that just happens to be sleeping with the 'Amazing Hero of Olympus' so you don't have to do a damn thing to get by on your own. His lack of brain cells makes him the stupidest person anyone has ever met. His title or whatever you want to call it comes from his looks and the undeserved credit given to him for the saving of Olympus that was done by others while he was perfectly fine with his fucking curse of Achilles to protect him while others died in that war. What were your guys' jobs in the seven you fight, fuck and do it all again. Your relationship is built on the premises of being easy people to get into bed. You are both frauds. You think you're the queen of the cabin? Get your shit together and smell the roses bitch, YOU ARE A DISAPOINTMENT. YOU DISGUST ME AND EVERY ONE OF OUR SIBLINGS! You are nothing. You have done nothing worthy of such praise that you get. Now get into class before I decide to give you the reality check you deserve. And as for you and your boyfriend. Well, sweaty maybe you should spend more of your time studying instead of in the bedroom with him. From what I hear your failing math this year."

She finished with a bright smile on her face like she had just told me that I won an academic medal. I wanted to say something, but my body wouldn't let me. Oh no. NO. fucking Flashbacks.I walked into class and found everyone looking towards the door and me. some people looked confused but others looked like they were about to laugh while some looked almost mad for me. Then there was Percy. My sweet, loving Percy, with his seaweed brain and his green eyes and loyalty being his stupid fatal flaw sat there almost calmly. Almost.

"get out"

he breathed. Even his breath sounded deadly. If I didn't know him better, I would have thought he had been possessed. Slowly he looked up and locked eyes with Sarah.

"Leave."

he said simply before adding

" and do not ever let me see you pathetic excuse of a person again."

 **An- Sorry... R &R?**


	8. Chapter 8-8 Gods Almost Kill Me, Again

chapter 8- 8 Gods Almost Kill Me, Again

AN- Whoa, 3 chapters in one day. IKR so just make sure to read from chapter 6 to now. Plus this chapter is almost 2000 words so enjoy kiddies! :)

Disclaimer-I did not come up with the name Lamer, sorry Mamer for Clarisse's weapon, so yeah not rick

Percy 1st

Sarah had left about 10 minutes ago and no Annabeth hadn't said anything. she was looking straight forward with a blank look on her face that would sometimes go into a look of anger but dispread. I didn't know what was happening so I tried to get her to snap out of it.

"Annabeth? Hey, are you ok?" "Annie?" "say something please," "your freaking me out," "come on, snap out of it."

She didn't respond to any of them so I really started to worry. Nobody in the room had dared to breath since she came back but I needed help and didn't know what to do. This was Annabeth's job. She was the smart one. I just followed her. If there is something that Sarah had right it was that I am stupid and don't deserve her but that didn't matter right now because the girl I am completely in love with is in shock and I don't know what to do. _No. Ok, Percy you need to calm down and get help._ I reminded myself.

"Um, ok, can you go get Mr. Blofis for me please?"

i asked a girl sitting in the front row of desks and then pointed to a couple in the back

"C-could you guys get her food or something. um. a banana or an orange. and does anyone know what you are supposed to do if someone is in shock?"

I asked on the verge of hysteria but not expecting anyone to answer as the people I gave jobs to quickly exited the room.

"Yeah you're supposed to keep them warm and... um, uh... um lay them down or something I think?"

This seemed to get everyone out of their frozen state and either start talking or try to help. I took a quick look at her jean short shorts and blue tank top then quickly took off my long sleeve shirt to cover her bare arms, because I had left my hoodie in my locker. I didn't have anything to cover her legs though

"Does anyone have a pair of sweats in their locker or close by or something"

I asked placing Annabeth between my legs and holding her. Then she looked at me. The eyes that I love so much were filled with fear. it was then that I realised she was having a flashback. We had gotten pretty good at spotting them in each other over the past couple of weeks but when one like this came there was no warning, no telling, nothing. just blank faces and the worst things that happened down there came flooding back to us. I didn't know what to do so I just hugged her tighter and whispered in her ear that we were out and I was here an she was here and we were alive even though I knew she didn't hear anything I was saying. Some jock handed me a pair of sweats and a banana. I put the sweats on her just as Paul walked in. When He saw us on the floor he seemed to understand that we needed out of this classroom and we needed to go home so he called the office and told them to send someone to cover for him and Sarah, as he had some things he had to deal with immediately After that was done i Picked up Annabeth bridal style and carried her to the car making a stop at our lockers to get our things. When we got to the car i sat in the back with Annabeth while Paul drove us home . Over the past year, with me missing, I think Paul actually started to understand how scary my world is. I just hope it doesn't scare him away. About halfway home I felt hot tears on my chest and looked down at Annabeth. I let her cry into my chest until we got home then carried her up to my room. After setting her down on my bed I joined her and she came over and sat on my lap straddling me, in order to hide her face and cry in a comfortable position. I then waited for her to speak **(AN- if ur on ur phone that was probably huge sorry, kinda)**

"I hate this."

was all she said, then after a pause added

"I hate not being able to do anything. I hate being useless. I hate Gaea. I hate Arachne. I hate Kronos. I hate Mr. D. I hate my dad. I hate the titans. I hate the fucking gods."

she said slowly getting louder before finishing in a barely audibly voice, silent tears running down her face.

"I hate being alive. I'm tired, Percy. I just wanna go to sleep and never wake up."

This scared me to death. We always fought. we had always kept going and she was giving up. What scared me most was that I was tired to. We sat there in silence for a minute before I started wondering why the gods hadn't blasted Annabeth for saying she hated them. My question was answered When we all of a sudden ended up in the throne room of Olympus. When I looked around I saw that all of the gods were in their seats and looking at us with amused smiles. I found this really weird until I looked at Athena and saw her glaring at our position, which I realized was kind of question able... then it was just awkward. Like I said before she was straddling my waist with my shirt off in a sitting position. So, I blushed. Although I didn't move Annabeth, which got me more glares from the gods. I did however decide to ask the obvious question.( in a not so respectful tone)

"Um, what do you guys want?"

I mean it was a fair question and it's not like I could think of anything else. Besides my Wise Girl, being the wise one, was trying to pull herself together at the moment so I had to fend for the both of us. Aphrodite looks like Annabeth and it's real weird having her in my arms and then having a 16 feet Annabeth sitting in a chair at a table with the Olympians. I mean, don't get me wrong Annabeth is the most beautiful person I have ever seen but it's creepy, and I needed to be able to focus and get some answers

"uh... Aphrodite would you mind making yourself un-Annabeth looking? It's really weird for me and Neither of us ever wanted to be a god let alone ones like you guys."

my last statement almost got me blasted by nearly every Olympian not including my dad of course. But, Aphrodite just squealed in happiness.

"OH MY GOSH PERCY YOUR SO SWEET! ATHENA YOU BETTER NOT BLAST HIM, EVER, THEY ARE TO ADORABLE!

" Really, Percy? You just had to say that I'm never going to hear the end of it cus I'm sure Piper will know the second we leave and then her cabin will find out and then the whole camp will and... it is going to take forever to live this down. OH MY GODS PERCY THE STOLLS!"

She said with horror, while getting up and helping me off of the floor. I just laughed and muttered a 'sorry' in her direction then turned back to the gods. Aphrodite was still in Annabeth form.

"We have issued you a Quest!"

said Apollo excitedly. We looked at each other and answered in unison

"NO"

"Excuse us?"

Athena asked with a dangerous glint in her eyes. Annabeth was now angry and she could have given Hades or Ares a run for their money with the glare she gave out to the gods. I understood why. We had just gotten back from 2 wars and now some lazy gods lost something and wanted us to go and risk our lives to find it.

"What is it now? Aphrodite lose some shoes? Or maybe Zeus did you lose you lightning bolt again? Check Ares he's had some experience in stirring up trouble. What about your chariot Apollo? Need help finding the keys? Or, I know, Hera. Hera what person have you kidnapped lately? Did you need help with them or are they trying to kill you because they aren't trying to win a war first. If it's not you maybe Athena. Another child get dragged to hell. I feel bad for them it's tuff to get out of there. Not that any of you would know or try to help the people saving your sorry asses considering your all so lazy with your GODLY POWERS that it wouldn't even occur to you in your little headache to throw us some help. Whatever problems you have Dionysus, maybe you should ask Peter Johnson. I hear he's gone on a few quests."

she said defiantly.

"So, no we aren't your pawns anymore. All that matters is that the other is safe and our family both at camp half-blood and in the mortal world is safe. Other than that we don't care if your shoes don't match your dress. Or your precious weapon is gone. I don't care if it's raining out. but if something happened to one of your kids I really am sorry but either use your powers and do it yourself or find new demigods to try and get killed I'm done helping."

Annabeth continued. When no one said anything I got even angrier and asked

"You don't get it do you? You have never felt any pain. POEPLE DIED. THEY LOST THEIR LIVES. THEY DON'T GET TO BREATH ANY MORE. The next time you want help with something, try doing it yourself first. Because, I don't know about you but I lost friends that cared for. Beckendorf, he was a good person. he died saving you guys he didn't get to say hi to his mom when he went home last summer because he didn't get that far. Me, and Annabeth and the stolls and Katie and Will and Nico. we are lucky to be alive with the Hades you put us through. You are all lucky to have people to send on quests. BUT US, WE ARE DONE."

With that we left and started heading back to my apartment. We still had to talk about Annabeth's flashback and if we didn't soon it would happen again. We had to talk about what she said after her flashback to. On the way back Annabeth said

"Holy shit Percy! We should be dead right now."

"I know"

was all i said. We walked in a compfortable silence, left to our own thoughts. _We should be dead right now_... yeah understatement of the year.

 **AN- yeah so that was really long and the next chapter will probably take a while**


End file.
